911researchfandomcom-20200215-history
Bojinka
Bojinka is one of three conspiracies devised by Ramzi Yousef and the Manilla cell. The plan was to blowup multiple airliners all at the same time. The plan was uncovered, along with two other conspiracies (a plan to assassinate the Pope and the "planes as missiles" plot), when an apartment fire drew the attention of the Manilla police. Despite being uncovered, the "planes as missiles" plot would later be implemented by KSM on 9/11. Bojinka is possibly a Serbian word that means loud noise however many dispute this. Wali Khan Amin Shah Shah owned half of Konsojaya's shares. He carried several false passports under various aliases, including Norwegian, Saudi and four Pakistani aliases. While in Manila, he acquired a girlfriend named Arminda Costudio, a waitress at a Pasay City-area nightclub. Costudio also met Khalid Shaikh Mohammed on several occasions. He was a close friend of Osama bin Laden, who has praised Shah in interviews, and was said by an al Qaeda member to know all of "bin Laden's secrets." He was linked to Wadih El-Hage and Mohammed Jamal Khalifa. Lost several fingers after stepping on a land mine in Afghanistan. Also perhaps lost part of a leg. His legs were heavily scraped by shrapnel, and he had a surgical scar on his stomach. Wadih El Hage attended his wedding in Peshawar around 1990. El Hage described him as close to Osama bin Laden. In January 1995 Shah traveled from Pakistan to Manila via Kuala Lumpur and Singapore to rendezvous with Ramzi Yousef. The Bojinka plot was discovered by police on January 6, 1995. He was arrested by Manila police at an apartment on Singalong Street, which Yousef had set up in case the plot failed, on January 11, but he escaped police custody roughly 77 hours later. After obtaining a fraudulent passport bearing the name Osama Turkestani, he lived on the nearby island of Langkawi until his December re-arrest in Malaysia. After the re-arrest, he was handed over to United States authorities. Shah attempted to escape from United States custody and failed. Shah has been cooperating with the United States Government since August 1998. Wali Khan Amin Shah, Federal Bureau of Prisons # 42799-054, is incarcerated at Marion USP. His release date is March 2, 2022. Konsojaya Trading Company Konsojaya Trading Company was a shell company cofounded by Jemaah Islamiyah leader Riduan Isamuddin, better known as "Hambali", and his Malaysian Chinese wife, Noralwizah Lee Abdullah on June 1994. The company was based in Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia. An man named Wali Khan Amin Shah was one of the board of directors of the company. He also owned half (3,000) of the company's 6,000 shares. Another member of the board of directors was Mehdat Abdul Salam Shabana, who owned the other half of the company's shares. Another member was 30-year old Hemeid H. Algamdi, a citizen of Jeddah, Saudi Arabia. Yemeni Amein Mohamed was the managing director of Konsojaya. A company profile that was circulated to suppliers and customers stated that he was the former marketing director of a Pakistan-based supplying agent for a company in Jeddah. Konsojaya stated in its incorporation papers that it was an "import/export" company that shipped palm oil to Afghanistan from Malaysia. The organization also dealt with the export of Sudanese honey. Its "principal objective" was to import and export products found in the Asia/Pacific region (East Asia, Southeast Asia, and Oceania) to Afghanistan, Saudi Arabia, Bahrain, and Sudan. A man named Khalid Shaikh Mohammed, who was staying in Manila, Philippines, often travelled to several places, including Brazil, to promote Konsojaya. Konsojaya actually funneled money and material assistance to several regional militant Islamic plots. The organization also funneled money to an account owned by Omar Abu Omar, an employee of the International Relations and Information Centre, an organization run by Mohammed Jamal Khalifa, who is married to one of Osama bin Laden's sisters. The money would then be siphoned into an account under the name of "Adam Salih", an alias of Ramzi Yousef, who was at the time planning Manila-based Operation Bojinka, an attack that would have destroyed eleven airliners. Manila police discovered Operation Bojinka after an apartment fire led police to a suspect on January 6 and the morning of January 7, 1995. Arminda Costudio A waitress at the Manila Bay Club on Roxas Boulevard in Pasay City Category:Conspiracies Category:All